(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child resistant containers for storage of hazardous materials, and in particular, child resistant containers for transferring and storing ammunition.
(2) Background of the Invention
Young children have a well-known tendency to place small objects in their mouths. In addition to swallowing, children often bang objects together or on hard surfaces. Such activity may lead to tragic results when ammunition is accidentally made accessible to children. Although efforts are generally made to keep boxes of ammunition out of reach from children, secondary lines of defense are needed. Further, access to ammunition may lead to efforts to actually load a weapon out of curiosity, which may also lead to tragic consequences.
Many child resistant containers have been devised for hazardous materials, such as ammunition and medicine. Opening these containers generally depends on some combination of dexterity, strength and intellect, which is not possessed by young children. In addition to being rather expensive to manufacture, these containers often turn out to be inconvenient and too difficult for adults to open. Many adults lack the strength and dexterity to open these containers for a variety of physical reasons. Further, given the nature of the contents, these containers need to provide periodic access and child resistance between periods of access.
There is a need for an inexpensive container that is child resistant while remaining accessible to adults of varying physical abilities. The container must have a reusable locking assembly. Preferably, the container would be easy to manufacture using traditional paperboard construction techniques.